


Just a Taste

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Character, Boys In Love, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Fluff, High School, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Pansexual Character, Pining, Smut, Taco Bell, Tacos, Underage - Freeform, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clyde takes Kenny out on a platonic date to Taco Bell, and everything is okay. It goes exactly as planned.Well,almostexactly as planned.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing smut, so please, please, for the love of everything good in this world, don't attack me for it

"Dude, I can't thank you enough. It's been so long since I've been to a Taco Bell." 

Clyde didn't expect the sudden words from the blonde sitting across from him, and he let out a shy laugh, shifting his gaze away from the captivating boy. He eyed his plate, which held three perfectly-made tacos. Crunchy shells filled with a variety of lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese. Tender meat, cooked to just the right degree and shoved to the bottom of the stack to keep it warm. 

"Clyde," Kenny laughed sweetly, his tone so light-hearted and gentle that it caused said boy's cheeks to dust a light pink. "You're drooling over the tacos. Ya gonna eat them, or stare at 'em until they jump into your mouth?" he spoke in his usual _Kenny_ way, his grin never leaving his tanned face. 

"Hey, let me admire my food in peace." Clyde responded, shaking his head and looking up to send Kenny a satisfied smile. He noticed Kennys posture stiffen slightly when he caught Clydes gaze, and the pudgy boy cleared his throat and looked back down to his untouched meal, acting as if he hadn't noticed the change in atmosphere.

The two finished their meals in silence after that. Clyde ate his tacos peacefully, painfully unaware of his surroundings. He was more focused on biting, chewing, and swallowing—all while occasionally glancing up to admire Kenny. It was hard to keep his eyes off of his friend, and _had_ been hard for the past year. Which, Clyde—after coming to a conclusion that he was bisexual—had presumably developed a bittersweet crush on the penurious boy. It was expected, simply because Kenny was the easiest person for a half-gay kid to crush on. Kenny was and has always been delightful, generous, optimistic, hilarious, inexplicable, and not to mention—hot. Clyde remembered a time when Tweek, after he as well had experienced a sexuality crisis, had easily went through the same thing that Clyde was going through currently. Nothing had ever happened between the two blondes, but that was just because Tweek had lost feelings by the time he mustered up enough courage to confess. Clyde was told that Kenny hadn't acted very surprised when the big secret was revealed, and mentioned that he'd rather prefer to stay single than to force himself to develop a crush on someone he didn't genuinely like. Tweek hadn't seemed to be too hurt by the words, and had easily resumed back to his normal, romantic-free life. 

That was only two years ago. It felt like _so_ much longer than that to Clyde, and he guessed that was because of his ongoing crush that had unfortunately lasted almost a year. To most people, they would assume that Clyde was in love. Everytime Craig brought the topic up, he would provide his input, and Clyde would get frustrated and go on a _long_ ramble about how he _"wasn't in love!"_. 

After so many bittersweet nights rambling to Craig, Clyde found it to be of no surprise that—despite all his attempts to convince himself it was just a small crush—he was falling in deep. Deeper than he had with anyone before, and Clyde almost couldn't believe it to be true. He was never one to hold on so desperately, but something about Kenny stood out to him, and Clyde could never imagine feeling so strongly for anyone else. Even when he had dated Bebe all those years ago, he'd never felt so emotionally devoted to her. Hell, Clyde had even gotten with Stan at one point, during both of their bicurious stages. Which then had ended very quickly after Stan had caught feelings, and Clyde was convinced that he had, too. He later found out that he hadn't, because he could see a future where Stan wasn't his significant other, which was one way for Clyde to decipher if he genuinely loved someone or not. 

After that incident, the two boys had easily went back to staying 'just friends'. It didn't take long before Kenny and Clyde started hanging out, back in sophomore year. It was after Kennys friend group had finally split up for good. It didn't shock anyone that it had happened, but Kenny was broken as soon as he realized he was too late to fix all the things that had gone wrong. He had been too oblivious to the all the signs that indicated that his old friends were drifting, and instead continued to optimistically pop up with plans. Kenny did that all while ignoring the way his hope had slowly been fading, knowing they had to split eventually. When that happened, Clyde didn't think he'd ever seen everyones infamous, cheerful, optimistic Kenny look so heartbroken before. It was definitely a painful sight; so painful that _everybody_ had been trying to inconspicuously be there for him whenever he needed it. It had been a rough patch for the South Park kids at the time, but together they'd all managed to fix their schools environment back to normal. With the help of his classmates, Clyde was able to lift Kennys spirits back to normal. He had also convinced the blonde to join him, Craig, and Token in their small friend circle, and now the four of them were pretty close. Kenny spent more time with Clyde than with the others, but they were all a nice group of friends. 

"Dude, Earth to Donovan?"

Clyde snapped out of his head, staring at Kenny with innocently rounded eyes. He had a pink hue to his cheeks, and Kenny seemed to notice. 

"Daydreaming about some hot chick?" Kenny grinned, but Clyde just shook his head. It shocked the blonde for a second, but it wasn't like his surprise had lasted long. He was back to grinning smugly within seconds, which wasn't unusual for him. 

Clyde looked down at his food, a shy smile on his face. He poked at his last taco, his gut doing summersaults. Kenny, all his thoughts circled back to Kenny. He thinks about School? Kenny. He thinks about sleep? Kenny. He thinks about tits? Kenny ('s dick). The suddenly intrusive thought of Kennys dick made him choke, and he heard said boy grab his wrist in a calming manner. 

"Clyde, are you okay? First you go silent and now you're acting.. really weird." Kenny asked, his voice soft. Clyde looked up at him with a flushed expression, and the blonde made a soft noise in the back of his throat. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just—thinking. Sorry." Clyde laughed his awkwardness off, trying to direct his attention to his taco instead of thinking about—yeah. 

"Don't think too much, it'll damage your brain." Kenny smirked, and Clyde felt his stomach flutter with butterflies. God, he was in deep. The chubby boy was completely, utterly fucked. And now he was horny while on a taco date with the person he was falling for. 

Clyde forced a smile, gently tugging his hand away from Kennys grip. The blondes expression faltered only slightly, and it made Clyde feel guilty. "Yeah, figured that out the hard way." The boy chuckled, looking down at his last taco. He picked it up and licked his lips, taking a bite. After he took a chewed and swallowed, he licked his lips again, smearing the sauce around instead of cleaning it off. Clyde heard Kenny softly groan above him, but he dismissed it as an accidental noise than one of meaning. 

It didn't take long before he was finished eating, and Clyde looked up at Kenny. The boy looked mesmerized, and Clyde could've sworn he saw him blushing. 

"Now who's thinking about some hot chick?" Clyde couldn't help but tease, his hands raised above the table due to being a mess from the innards of his food. 

"Yeah, sure, totally am." Kenny laughed, and Clyde had to immediately force a smile. Hearing that statement had caused his heart to seize only slightly, but thankfully he'd recovered quickly. 

"I'm going to go wash my hands, I'll be back." Clyde said, standing up. Kenny gave him a look with his brows raised, but nodded in understanding. The brunette took that as cue to start approaching the bathrooms, making sure his hands didn't touch anything on the way. His fingers were tingling from all his explicit thoughts and urges, and he was sure he was borderlining a boner. 

The boy easily pushed the bathroom door open and stumbled inside, making his way to the sink. He awkwardly turned the faucet on with his elbow, and then he attempted to squirt soap into his palm using his wrist. It was a difficult process, but he'd managed to succeed. Washing your hands usually didn't take ten minutes, but Clyde had to do things the hard way. He was just difficult like that, and it didn't help that his mind was going a little haywire at the moment. 

The door to the bathroom swung open casually, but Clyde didn't stop to see who it had been. He guessed it had just been some other customer coming to relieve themselves. 

Apparently that wasn't the case, and Clyde was so focused on staring at his hands as he washed that the didn't see Kenny approaching. The blonde had easily wrapped his arms around Clydes waist, resting his chin on the shorter boys shoulder. 

"Kenny!" Clyde yelped, his heart immediately accelerating its rate and his skin feeling as if it was on fire. 

"Got bored waiting. What's taking ya so long?" Kenny asked, watching as Clyde shut off the water and flicked his hands into the sink. 

"I was washing my hands?" Clyde spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Kenny chuckled. "Move, I have to wash my face." He went to reach for the paper towels to dry his hands and wipe off his lips, but he was spun around so quickly that he didn't have time to process what was happening. 

Kenny gently eased Clyde to the wall, holding him there with his arms positioned on either side of the other males head. Clyde could feel blush uncontrollably rising up his neck and touching the tips of his ears. Kenny found the sight absolutely adorable. "How about I clean it for you? You wouldn't mind, would you?" The blonde said soothingly, and Clyde admired how fucking _sexy_ Kenny looked just then. 

"Um, no—I mean, sure. I—"

Clyde was cut off with a sharp kiss to his lips, and he let out a whimper. It sent chills down Kennys spine, and he moved his hands to gently caress the sides of Clydes face. Kenny couldn't explain just how much he'd wanted to kiss these soft, pink-tinted lips. 

To Kennys surprise, Clyde was the one who pressed into the kiss with increased intimacy. The boy brought his hands up to claw at Kennys chest, pulling him closer. The blonde didn't realize how eager they both were to get a taste of each other until now.

Kenny could taste the lingering flavor of tacos. Eventually they pulled away for air, and Clyde was breathing heavily while Kenny let out short, shallow breaths. They stared at each other as their chests rose and fell in rhythm. Clydes face was so red that it looked like he'd just finished running a marathon. 

Kenny didn't wait for Clyde to say anything, and he immedietly dove in for the boys pudgy face. He licked Clydes cheek, slowly bringing his tongue down to the side of his mouth. He lapped at the remaining taco sauce that lingered, and he swiped his tongue across Clydes lips as he settled on the opposite side. Clyde released a sound that resembled a whined-moan, and Kenny could immediately tell he was a loud one. 

"Kenny—" Clyde moaned softly, his eyes half-lidded. His grip was still fisted surprisingly tight on the front of Kennys white t-shirt, holding him in place. 

"Mmh?"

"You—fuck—I've wanted.. so long.." Clyde trailed off as Kenny lowered his head to suck at the side of Clydes jaw, attempting to leave a mark. He hummed, causing Clyde to let out another whimper. 

"Me too. I don't think you realize just how desperate I've been to get my hands on you." Kenny purred proudly, like he was thankful he'd finally gotten what he deserved. In all honesty, he'd expected Clyde to push him away and tell him he was disgusting. This, though? This was better. 

Kenny continued to suck at the side of Clydes neck, leaving a soft trail of purple marks to stain his skin. The blonde made it to his collarbone and Clyde let out a weak moan, his back slightly arching against the wall. His sensitive spot. 

Clyde was going fucking ballistic as Kenny sucked the area he was most sensitive, letting out quiet moans and whines. When the blonde bit him, he let out a loud cry that faded into yet another moan. He was sporting a semi now, and he had hope that Kenny would take care of it. 

After the freckled boy was done marking Clydes skin, he moved back up to his lips. He was attacked with an aggressive kiss, and Clyde was pulling him close again. Kennys knee made its way between Clydes legs, and he let out a moan when he felt a slowly-hardening dick. 

The kiss was deepening decently quick, and before long, Clyde was urging Kenny to allow his tongue into his mouth. It didn't take much convincing, and soon they were battling over dominance. Kenny brought his hands up to dig into Clydes hair, pulling his face against his lips. Kenny tasted of smoke, coffee, and tacos, which was a flavor that Clyde found himself easily falling in love with. Clyde tasted like sugar, coke and tacos, which Kenny easily found himself craving more of. 

They pulled back again, Clyde watching Kenny with swollen lips and dull, pleading eyes. The boy shamelessly rubbed his erection against Kennys knee, and the blonde let out a gasp. Once they'd gotten enough oxygen to their lungs, they were kissing again. It was the most aggressive one they'd had yet, both wanting to taste more, feel more, _touch_ more. When they pulled away, Clyde bit onto Kennys bottom lip and tugged on it. The blonde shakily exhaled, the noise sounding a lot like a moan. Clyde was pleased. Kenny still had work to do. 

Without hesitation, Kenny ran his hands down Clydes body as he moved down to sit on his knees. Clyde let out a whimper, urging Kenny to hurry. The blonde grinned, palming at Clydes erection through his pants. Clyde threw his head back and let a moan tear from his throat, his skull aching where it came into contact with the wall. 

Once Kenny was satisfied with each whimper and plea, he pulled Clydes zipper down. He slipped his fingers under each side of Clydes pants, gently pulling down until they revealed his boxers. Clyde pushed his hips forward, and Kenny easily slipped the last garment from Clydes lower regions. A fully-erect dick sprung free immedietly, and Kennys mouth watered. Clyde let out a moan from above him, the cold air biting at his dick. 

"Beautiful," Kenny praised, reaching up to stroke Clydes length. He got a moan in response, and he continued his stroking. Clydes dick was warm in Kennys hand, and he felt his mouth watering at the thought of having the honors of sucking it. 

"Plea.. Please. Ah, Kenny—please." Clyde squirmed above him, his voice strained. 

Kenny didn't hesitant one second after the words were muttered, and he removed his hand to grip Clydes hip instead. He leaned forward and sucked at the tip, removing the pre-cum that had slipped free already. Clyde let out a moan immedietly, his hands attempting to grip at the wall. His taste was sweet, and Kenny couldn't detect much bitterness at all. He licked his lips, diving back onto the head to suck at it. Clyde was a mess, his legs shaking as his hands tried to find somewhere to grip. Eventually they eased their way into Kennys hair, and he didn't complain. 

"Ken... Kenny.." Another moan, and Kenny decided it was time to go deeper. 

Kenny tightened his grip on Clydes hip and eased his mouth down his length, his blue eyes sparkling as they looked up at Clydes face. He licked at the base of his dick, letting out a soft moan that vibrated Clydes body. Clyde moaned, and he kept moaning—constantly. Little whimpers, pleas, whines. It was so fucking _hot_. 

Once they were both used to the feeling of giving and receiving pleasure, Kenny was urged to do more. Clyde wanted the boy to taste every inch of his dick, from the tip to his balls. Kenny complied. 

It was easy to fall into rhythm, and Kenny started bobbing up and down. Clyde moaned, loud. Kenny let out a few of his own moans, his dick straining hard in his pants. Clyde started shaking after a few minutes, and Kenny guessed he was getting close. He tugged the boys hips forward, causing Clydes dick to go all the way to the back of Kennys throat. The blonde choked out a moan, continuing to deepthroat Clydes length for as long as he could. He swirled his tongue, earning occasional tugs on his hair. He could feel his erection ache, and he was nearing his own orgasm without even touching himself. 

Merely two minutes of constant sucking, Clyde had moaned the loudest he had since they started. He gripped at Kennys hair and clawed his scalp, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. His legs trembled so badly that Kenny feared he was going to fall over, and then Clyde shot his load right down Kennys throat. He kept spurting, and it was so much that it was almost overwhelming. Clyde whimpered, and once he was done, he'd fallen back and relaxed against the wall. Kenny sucked the tip gently, removing any remaining cum from it. He licked his lips, savoring the taste, before swallowing it thickly. Kenny wasn't usually a fan of swallowing, but Clyde had the best tasting cum ever. 

Kenny pulled Clydes boxers up, and then his pants. He then stood and caressed Clydes face, a content look on his face. He kissed Clyde eagerly, but the boy had pushed him away with a groan. "Gross, dude." he muttered, wiping at his lips with an exhausted yet disgusted expression. 

Kenny laughed softly, grinning. "What? Don't like tasting yourself?" he teased, kissing at Clydes cheeks instead. The brunette was too loose, and Kenny could definitely get used to experiencing both his orgasms and the aftermath more often. 

"M'no. Did you cum?" Clyde asked, his tone gentle and his words slightly slurred. 

"Uh, no." Kenny responded, tilting his head slightly. He let out a sharp inhale when Clyde moved his hand down Kennys body to his jeans, looking him dead in the eye. They held contact as Clyde rubbed at Kennys erection through his pants, and the blonde panted softly, letting out quiet moans as he did. Clyde appeared pleased, and pressed harder against Kennys dick. 

That was what finished him off, and he let out a long moan as he came in his boxers. He had to close his eyes as the liquid splattered, most leaking on to his skin and making Kenny shudder from the warmth. 

When Kenny opened his eyes again, Clyde was staring at him tiredly. Kenny assumed he was one of the types of people who fell asleep after climaxing, and he found that adorable. He continued to touch Clydes face, smiling fondly. 

"''ve waited so long f'r that." Clyde said, smirking. 

"Me too. So, so long."

"Ngh. Wanna come over after we tip?" Clyde questioned, his eyes shining with excitement. 

"Of course." Kenny replied, leaning forward to press a kiss to Clydes lips, despite his phobia of tasting his own cum. They stood there as they carelessly licked inside each others mouthes, and Clyde didn't seem to mind his own flavor on Kennys tongue as much as he thought he would. 

After they were done, they had exited the bathroom and had taken care of their table. They tipped the lady at the cashier, and she just glared at them. Kenny laughed, assuming she must've heard them. While they were walking out to Clydes dad's car, Kenny had mentioned that said boy was far from quiet. That earned him such a beautiful giggle as a reply, and Clyde had handed him the keys to the vehicle as they got in. 

Much to Kennys disappointment, Clyde had fallen asleep immediately after they'd started back to Clydes house. It really wasn't surprising that he had, but it was still a bit of a bummer. 

At the end of the day, both of them understood one thing: they were two boys helplessly falling for each other, desperate to hold on for as long as they could—and so that's what they did, living in their own bubble, finding themselves to be the happiest pair of teenagers in the whole town of South Park, and they loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> so, surprisingly, I had a lot of fun writing this. did I work on this until 4 am instead of getting sleep? yes, I did. I'm kind of proud of it, but I still feel like something's off. 
> 
> anyway, CLENNY! my favorite boys. a rarepair, I know lol. guess this is also a birthday gift to Kenny ;) 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this (awful) attempt at writing smut. let me know if you're interested in seeing more (but I don't know why you would??), and I'll see what I can whip up :)


End file.
